


Valentine's Day #1

by atari_writes



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Prompt: "How the hell did I get so lucky?"





	Valentine's Day #1

There’s something on your face, your sleeping mind whispers. You try to ignore it and go back to sleep, but unfortunately, it’s right. There’s something on your face. You groan and blink your sleepy eyes open, trying to locate the disturbance. 

Frank is the disturbance.

He’s sitting up on an elbow above you, the fingers of one of his hands following the lines of your face. You blink a few times, trying to clean the sleep out of your eyes. Frank was still here?

“You’re still here?”

He gives you a half smile. “Yeah, I’m still here.” His voice is rough and raspy and sends a shiver through you. 

“You don’t have anywhere to be?” You stretch out underneath him, your naked body barely concealed by the sheet that covers you both. “No pressing business engagements?” You tease, relaxing with your arms outstretched above you, basking in your boyfriend’s loving gaze. 

He shakes his head. “Not today. I’m right where I need to be.” He leans down, pressing a soft and sweet kiss to your parted lips. 

You hum and drag your fingers through his mess of curls. “You’re being awfully cheesy today.”

He lifts an eyebrow at you. “You complainin’?”

You roll your eyes and sit up to kiss him back, slowly working your tongue into his mouth and his back onto the bed. He gives you little resistance, especially when he pulls away for air and catches a glimpse of your breasts as the sheet falls away from them.

Soon enough, he’s the one laying back on the bed, and you’re over him, straddling his bare waist. He drags his rough fingertips up your soft thighs to rest on your hips. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, you know that?”

Heat rises to your cheeks at his blunt assessment, and you lean down to catch his bottom lip between yours, sucking gently before you pull back. You don’t go far, hovering above his face as you drop down to press small kisses against his jaw, the corners of his mouth, his big broken nose. 

He huffs and tries to catch your lips again, and after a few tries you let him pull you into a deep kiss, leaving you absolutely lightheaded. He hums as you pull back for air, his fingers squeezing your hips. 

“How the hell did I get so goddamn lucky?” He shakes his head a little, eyes tracing the curve of your body above him. 

Your heart flutters at the endearment, and you lean down to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “You’re about to get even luckier, big guy,” you smirk.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head, making you laugh. “Here I fuckin’ am, tryin’ to be a goddamn good boyfriend—“

You sit back and roll your eyes. “You’re so dramatic.”

“—and what does my girlfriend say?” He raises his voice to mimic you, “’You’re about to get even luckier,’” he shakes his head again, smiling at you, barely keeping his act together. “Can you fuckin’ believe that? I’m about to get ‘even luckier’?” He pauses, gives you a look out of the corner of his eye. “Hell fuckin’ yeah I am,” he grunts, suddenly surging upwards, flipping you back onto your back.

You shriek at the sudden movement, wrapping your arms around Frank’s shoulders to bring him down on top of you. He laughs with you, landing solidly between your legs and burying his face in your neck.

He kisses just under your jaw and pulls back to meet your eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

Heat rises to your cheeks and you try to duck your head, but he grabs your chin and gently moves you back into his line of sight. “Hey. You are. Absolutely breathtaking,” he mumbles, punctuating each pause with a soft kiss.

You shake your head and try to suppress a smile, but his lopsided grin and soft eyes have you melting underneath him. “You’re not too bad yourself, you know.”

He shakes his head, his grin growing. “You’re so fuckin’ mean to me, baby.” He puts a hand to his chest in mock pain. “Just hit me right here—my baby is so fuckin’ mean to me, goddamn—“

You smack his shoulder and cut him off with a thorough kiss, pulling him all the way on top of you, wrapping your legs around his hips to keep him down. “Make love to me, Frank,” you whisper against his lips.

He grunts and nods, slipping his hand between your bodies to line himself up with you. He buries his face in your neck, resuming his kisses as he thrusts and drags inside of you. His moans and grunts vibrate between your bare chests, and your small noises get higher and more desperate in pitch as his thrusts bring you both closer and closer to your release.

“Oh, God, Frank,” your voice is becoming a little desperate, making Frank moan into your neck. 

“Come on then, beautiful. Come for me,” he mutters, strain evident in his voice and his thrusts as he tries to hold back until you reach the edge.

“Oh, fuck,” you moan, digging your nails into his shoulders. That’s his only warning before you come, squeezing around him and arching up into him with a wordless moan. 

“Goddamn,” he mutters, gritting his teeth and pushing his forehead into your shoulder as he gives you two, three more thrusts before he growls into your skin and releases inside you.

The two of you lay there for a minute more, still intertwined, breathing heavily. After another few seconds, Frank groans and lifts himself onto his elbows. He kisses your cheek and gives you a lopsided smile.

“Guess I did get pretty damn lucky.”

You groan and smack his shoulder, but don’t protest when he leans down for one last kiss.


End file.
